A Shadow Of a Gilmore Girl
by thebookworm26
Summary: This is is set two years after the season 7 finale. Rory: twenty-four years old works at the Philadelphia Inquirer and lives with Jess They're engaged. Lorelai: 40, still runs the Dragonfly Inn. She and Luke live together but aren't married. The Gilmore Girls have everything they've ever wished for, but it's all about to come crashing down...


``Jess Mariano.``

``There's a lump.``

He smiled at the sound of her voice.

``There's a lump in your yogurt? Ror, we talked about this. I know it's hard, but you have to give it a try. I'm sure it doesn't taste as bad as it loo-``

``I can't fool around, Jess.``

He stopped typing immediately, hearing the sharpness of her tone. Now that he wasn't distracted, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

``What's going on?``

`` I told you, there's a lump, and it isn't small, and I have no idea what to do, and what if it's bad, Jess? What if it's really bad?``

He tightened his hand on the receiver, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

``Just…hold on a sec, okay?``

``Oh, god, were you in a meeting with the author? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't've called. I'll see you tonight-``

``Rory.``

``I'm _so_ sorry I disturbed you, I-``

`` _Rory!``_

``What?``

``You never disturb me. Ever. Now you just sit tight and let me hang up on whatever idiot's on the other line, okay? Be right back.``

``Jess, don't-``

``Be right back, Gilmore.``

Jess pushed on Matt's extension.

``What's cookin', bro?``

``Could you do me a favor?``

``Depends on the favor.``

``It's for Rory.``

``What do you need?``

Jess smiled for the first time in five minutes.

``Could you meet Shelley for me?``

``I thought you said it was for-``

``It is. I'm talking the day off. Maybe more if need be. It's bad, Matt. It's really bad.``

``Jeez, what's wrong?``

``I'm… not quite sure yet.``

``Then how can you say it's bad?``

``I heard it in her voice. So, can you meet with her or not?``

``Consider it done, man.``

``Thanks, I owe you.``

``Not at all. Anything else I can do for you?``

``Yeah. Keep Chris out of trouble.``

``Whoa, dude, I meant anything _feasible_!``

Jess chuckled lightly.

``Nah, that's about it for now.``

``Kay. Keep us posted, alright? And hug her for us.``

``Will do. Talk to you later, man.``

``Bye.``

He hung up, took a deep breath and pushed on the button.

``Miss me?``

``Always. So, who was the idiot?``

Rory was trying, but her voice sounded so damn weak and scared…

``Matt.``

``Oooh, my favorite kind of idiot!``

He smiled again. That was Rory in a nutshell. Jess didn't quite know what she was going through, but it sounded like hell, and yet she was able to crack a joke. She had the kind of strength he'd seen very rarely in a person.

``So, we talked, and I just gave me the day off.``

``Jess, no.``

``Nice, huh? The perks of being your own boss.``

``No. I won't let you do this. Today's really important to you. To Truncheon.``

``Fuck the bookstore, _you're_ important to me. Now, tell me what's up so I can know how much supplies we're talking about.``

``Supplies? As in food?``

``Oh, yeah, loads of it. Now spill, Gilmore.``

Rory sighed.

``I told you: there's a lump, and they've called her in to get it checked because they- they think it might be…that, and I don't know what to do about it or with myself, and I don't know how the hell I'll cope if it's bad, and she needs me, and it's killing me to feel so helpless and how am I even supposed to-``

``Ror? Breathe.``

``Can't. No time.``

``Rory, what the hell's going on? And speak in full goddamn sentences so I might have a chance to understand. _Who_ are you talking about?``

This time she sucked in a deep breath and Jess could picture her closing her eyes to try and calm herself.

``My mom.``

Her voice sounded less frantic, but it was thin and tired.

``She went to the doctor's for her regular mammography last week, and she got a call this morning. They told her that-that -``

Rory's voice broke and Jess slammed his fist on the table.

Why did these things have to happen to good people? What the hell had the Gilmore girls done to deserve that?

She breathed in through her nose to steady herself.

`` They think the lump might be c-c-cancerous, so they told her to go down to New York and ask for Albert Einstein College Hospital. She has an appointment at 10:00 tomorrow morning with this really top-notch oncologist and he'll be more qualified than Dr. Jim to have a look at the scan.``

`` It might very well be nothing, babe.``

``Dr. Jim said he was about 95% sure…``

``There's still a freaking five percent left!``

He heard a small, sad smile in her voice.

``When did you become such an optimist, Mariano?``

``What can I say? You've rubbed off on me.``

She choked out a sob.

``Oh, Jess. What am I going to _do_?``

``Right now? You're gonna get in your car.``

``I am in the car.``

``Good. Stay there. Don't move a muscle. There's no way you're driving like this. I'm going to come get you and then we're hitting Walgreens and I'm getting my hands on the most insane amount of junk food known to man. Then, we're going home, I'm parking you on the couch and we're going to watch as many crappy chick flicks as you need to and eat as much as you need to to turn your brain to mush.``

Rory laughed a broken laugh that punched Jess in the gut.

``And then what?``

``Then, when you're done throwing up, I'll force a sleeping pill down your throat, fling you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry you to bed.``

``But I have to get to-``

``Let me finish, Gilmore. While you're getting your beauty sleep, I'll find the cheapest plane tickets possible, and book us a flight really tomorrow morning. Soon as you wake up, I'll have your coffee ready, the bags'll be packed and we'll be on way to N.Y. How's that's sound?``

``Good, I guess. Tomorrow isn't nearly fast enough for my taste, but it'll have to do.``

``Trust me, it's the best thing to do. Lorelai wouldn't want you travelling late at night in a panic and you know it.``

``I guess you're right.``

``Lots of guessing going on there.``

``With this kind of thing, that's about all I can do.``

``True. Listen, I'll head down to the car, okay? I'll see you in a few.``

``Okay. And Jess?``

``Yeah?``

``It's- it's gonna be okay, right?``

More than anything, Jess wanted to promise her that it would be. He wanted to swear to Rory that everything was going to be alright and that they'd all live happily after. But he couldn't do that, so he decided to get as close as he could.

`` Ror,I don't want to sugar-coat it for you. But I will tell you that we're going to do everything we can to make things as bearable as possible, alright? Me and your crazy, lunatic of a town. That much I can promise you.``

``That's fair. I'll see you in a few minutes.``

``Will do.``

``Jess?``

``Mmm.``

``Thanks for not listening to me and taking the day off. I…I really need you with me right now.``

``Well, good, because there's nowhere else I'd rather be.``

He snorted a few seconds later, realizing what he'd just said.

``What?``

``I really have gone soft over the years. That was some seriously cheesy line.``

``Maybe so, but it was exactly what I needed to hear. I love you, Jess.``

``Love you, too, Ror.``

The young man hung up, raking his hand through his hair. He sighed deeply, getting to his feet and grabbing his trademark leather jacket.

He shut the lights off and locked the door on his way out. He passed Matt's office down the hall, and, noticing the door was slightly ajar, he poked his head inside.

``Mattie?``

``Yo, what are you still doing here, dude?``

``I was on the phone with Rory.``

``Oh. So, what's The Big Terrible News?``

Jess sighed.

``Lorelai's probably got breast cancer.``

``You're fucking kidding me!`` Matthew exclaimed, appalled.

``Wish I was, believe me.``

``But…how did this happen?``

Jess shrugged.

``Too much coffee.``

``How can you joke about this?``

``It's the only way I know, man. ``

``I sure hope you don't do that in front of Rory!``

``I'm dense, not stupid.``

Matt laughed a little.

``Good to know. But seriously, when did this happen?``

``Ror said Lorelai took a test last week, just the usual, and then the results came in this morning and the doc saw something.``

``Christ,`` he breathed, shaking his head. ``That sucks.``

``It sure does. Listen, man, I gotta bounce to go pick up Rory but we'll catch up later?``

``Definitely.``

Jess was almost out the door when he heard Matt call out his name.

``Jess?``

``Yeah.``

``There _is_ one good thing about this.``

``Care to enlighten me?``

``Rory's got you to help her get through it.``

Jess smirked, but inside he was smiling.

``Sucker.``

``You know it. Call if you need anything, bro.``

``I will, thanks.``

The young man all but ran outside the building and flew to his car. He drove just below the speed limit, his head already with Rory.

Ten minutes later, Jess pulled up in front of the Philadelphia Inquirer's offices and spotted Rory's baby blue convertible on the side of the parking lot. He cut the engine and hopped out, slipping his keys into his pocket.

The young journalist jumped out of her vehicle when she saw him and flew to him. Jess was ready and he caught her easily, crushing her against him as though he literally wanted to crush her pain.

``How you holding up?`` he whispered into her hair.

``I'm still breathing. Barely.``

Jess released her and eyed her critically, still holding both of Rory's hands in his.

``You look pale. Have you eaten?``

``I can't.``

``Yeah, well, that's all gonna change once I hit the drugstore.``

``Jess, don't force me please.`` Rory rubbed her stomach. ``Besides I probably won't even keep it down.``

``You will on my watch, I promise you. Come on, let's get going.`` He wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

``My car or yours?``

``Yours. But when will we-``

``Leave your keys in Lane's mailbox and tell her to drop the car off at our place sometime tomorrow.``

``Good thinking.``

``Hey, someone's gotta do it,`` he joked. ``Maybe you could ask her to keep an eye on the place while you're at it, because face it, we're going to be gone for at least three days.``

Rory squeezed his hand.

``You're amazing, you know that? I throw this giant curveball at you and not only do you catch it effortlessly but you do it without even blinking?``

Jess shrugged.

``Comes with the territory.``

``I like that.``

``What?``

She managed a quick smile.

``You being here. It makes things easier.``

``You better get used to it, because I plan on sticking around for a very long time.`` He tightened his grip around Rory and she lay her head on his shoulder.

``Good.``

Lorelai sat in her living room and stared into space, absently drumming her fingers against the coffee table.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard the front door open.

Luke jammed his foot in the door to keep it from closing and came in with four grocery bags in his arms.

``Whatcha doing, Burger Boy? Getting ready for hibernation?``

``Yours, mostly.``

``What on earth are you talking about?``

``Oh please.``

Luke rolled his eyes, brushing off Lorelai's dog with his hand to keep him from getting at the food.

``You expect me to believe you're not going to stay cooped up in the house eating loads of junk before _and_ after you get those test results?``

Lorelai smiled sadly.

``You know me too well, husband.``

``Sucks to be me.``

The brunette got up and took two of the bags in her arms. She set them on the counter and leaned in to kiss him.

``On the other hand, maybe it doesn't _always_ suck,`` Luke countered softly. ``How are you feeling?``

Lorelai pointed at the half eaten apple on the coffee table next to her.

``Wow. That bad, huh?``

``Yup.``

``Good thing I got here.``

``Damn good thing. I was plotting on how to kill you if you didn't show up in the next five minutes.``

Luke grinned.

``Any ideas worth sharing?``

``Nah, nothing too original.``

``Drat.`` He set the remaining bags on the table and wrapped both arms around his wife's petite frame.

``Did you tell Rory?``

``I got off the phone with her an hour ago.``

``How'd she take it?``

Lorelai smiled. She looked sadder than Luke had ever seen her.

``She's Rory.``

``What does that mean?``

``That she took it like only Rory can: with all the bravery and grace in the world. Kid didn't even look scared.``

Luke's eyes softened.

``That sounds like her. When does she get here?``

``Tomorrow I think. She's bringing the hoodlum with her.``

His face lit up.

``Jess' coming?``

``She didn't say, but I'd bet my bottom dollar she will. That boy goes wherever she goes.``

Luke smiled again.

``Rory's been good for him.``

``The opposite is also true.``

Her husband's hand flew to his chest and she looked up at him.

``Are you okay?``

``You almost gave me a heart attack. Did you just say _Jess_ 's been good for _Rory_?``

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

``Mock all you want.``

``Who are you and what've you done with my wife?``

``Luke, I'm well aware Jess wasn't exactly my favorite person for a while, but that was a long time ago. He's grown on me…``

Luke lifted an eyebrow.

``…Like fungus,`` she finished, making him chuckle. ``But don't tell the hoodlum I said that, I like to keep things interesting between us.``

``I won't have to tell him.``

``What's that supposed to mean?``

``Nothing, just that he doesn't hate you either.``

Lorelai`s eyebrows shot up.

``Really? He told you that?``

``Oh, yeah. And then we held hands and went skipping.``

``Cool. I would pay good money to see Jess skip.``

``I bet.`` Luke rummaged through one of the grocery bags and found what he was looking for.

``Twizzler?``

``Ooooh, yes, please.``

``Are you actually going to have one, too?``

``Have you gone insane?``

Lorelai grinned.

``That's what I thought.``

She let go of him and went over to the fridge. She opened the door and stood still.

``What?``

``Nothing. I'm still trying to process the fact that I now own a fridge with actual food in it.``

``You do know that a refrigerator isn't mean to be decorative?``

``I've heard rumors.``

Lorelai found the bagels and hummus spread and tossed them to him.

``Better?``

Luke smirked.

``Much, thanks.``

The brunette slammed the fridge shut, munching on her fourth Twizzler thoughtfully.

``Hey, Luke?``

``That's me.``

``Did you by any chance think of getting -``

``Mallomars?`` he nodded. ``Figured it might be a requirement.``

``I love you.``

Luke chuckled.

His wife walked over and crushed him in a tight hug.

``What's that fo-``

``Everything. Just in case-``

Luke put a finger on her lips.

``Don't finish that sentence.``

Lorelai didn't. She kissed the finger, they ate copious amounts of food, drank, laughed and talk about everything under the sun. All except for the next day. It was an unspoken rule, but they both abided by it religiously.

"Okay, so for this particular edition of movie-night, there's only one rule: you can't think about tomorrow. If I so much as glimpse something in your eyes, I quit this crap and we go to bed."

"Oh, bossy."

''That's the condition. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, then."

Jess popped the movie in the DVD player and sat back on the couch, wrapping an arm around Rory.

"I'm sure Love Story is about to become one of your all-time favorites."

"Oh, yeah. I'm just trembling with excitement," he smirked.

"You brought this on yourself you know."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Much", he added, seeing her expression. "Tonight's your night, so whatever makes you happy."

"Nothing makes me happy right now."

Jess dropped a finger under Rory's chin.

''Was that an allusion I just heard?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Huh. Guess I gotta get my hearing checked."

"It might be best," the young woman agreed solemnly, shrugging off his grip. "Can we watch now?"

"Yes. Let's." Jess hit play, watching Rory dig into the Mallow mars plate.

"Not hungry are you?"

"It's movie-night; watching a movie without food is not a proper movie-night, hungry or not. It simply isn't done. But you should know this by now, Jess, have I taught you nothing?"

"Who bought up the entire junk food section for you beforehand? I think I know a Gilmore when I see one, thanks very much."

"Whatever," Rory mumbled, popping a Cheetos in her mouth.

Jess grinned.

"You've been around me too long. 'Whatever?' That's, like, my key phrase."

"Yeah, well, it might have something to do with us, I don't know, _living together_ and having dated for three years."

"Now that's just cold."

"Shut up and watch."

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few minutes, Rory's hand flew to her mouth.

"D'you forget something?"

"Yeah. The end of the movie."

"Here's crazy thought: watch it and you'll get to see it all over again."

"No, I mean I just remembered how it ends!"

"How?"

"You sure you want me to spoil the fun for you?"

Jess put a hand over his heart.

"I think I'll live."

"Jennifer dies."

"Oh, now I get it."

"You do?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"The girl dies, Jess."

"Yes, we've established that. What's the problem?"

"She dies of cancer," Rory whispered, eyes on her lap.

"Oh."

Jess paused the movie, got up and took it out of the machine. "Then I guess we'll have to go with one of our backups." He walked over to the pile and took two. "So, which one is it gonna be? Bridesmaids or," he grimaced, "The Notebook"?

"Bridesmaids."

"Thank you for sparing my stomach."

"Anytime," she murmured absently, picking at a strand of thread on her jeans.

"So, ready?"

"Sure."

"Please refrain from bouncing off the walls in excitement."

"I said I'd watch it, lay off will you?" Rory suddenly snapped.

Jess fell silent and for a full five minutes, the ceiling fan thumping steadily in the background was the only sound to be heard.

After a while, Rory bit her lip and laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry for biting your head off like that. I'm just… really worried."

Jess drew her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you are. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I had no right to take it out on you."

"Ror-"

"And now I've just broken the no- allusion rule, so let's go to bed." Rory stopped the movie, got up and took it out of the DVD player. She switched off the television and turned on her heel. Jess grabbed her arm.

"Let go, Jess. I'm just going by your conditions. Let _go_."

" _I_ make the rules, not you, therefore I get to decide if you've broken one, which you didn't. Now siddown."

"But I-"

"Sit," he commanded.

Rory slumped down on the couch like a deflated balloon.

"I can't do this, Jess."

"Do what?"

"This!" Rory angrily swept the air in a circle with her hand. "Not knowing! Knowing! I don't want to wait until tomorrow and I can't bear to be tomorrow! I can't deal with this. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"How can you be so sure?"

" _Because_." Jess cupped Rory's face between his hands, his gaze never leaving hers. His eyes were dark – almost black. They were serious. There was nothing mocking about them, something the young woman had almost never seen before.

"You're you. That's how I know you'll get through this."

"You think I'm strong, but I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And when you're not, I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"I swear on Luke's life."

Tears gathered in the corners of Rory's eyes.

"If she dies I'll die," she whispered. "I can't live without her."

"You won't have to." Jess wiped the tears with his thumb.

Rory crushed him in a hug and cried stormily. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what _to_ say. What did you say to someone whose mother probably had cancer? So he let his arms do the talking for him. He held her and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes, the racking sobs diminished and soon a normal crying level ensued. Jess waited until it was reduced to sniffling before he gently drew away to look at her.

"A little better?"

"A little. I'd been holding it in all day so I guess I just exploded."

"Perfectly understandable."

"Sorry for the meltdown."

"Meltdown?" Jess smirked. "What meltdown?"

Rory smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And sorry I keep asking you if you'll be there. I think I just need you to tell me."

"Then I will." He stroked her cheek. "As many times as you need me to."

"Good answer."

"I thought so. So, what do you want to do now? Keep watching the movie? Eat? Read? Maybe make a list?"

Rory stuck out her tongue at him.

"Tempting, but no. I think I'll go call my dad."

"Whoa, definitely didn't see that one coming."

"Jess, he has to know."

"Maybe your Mom's already told him."

"Maybe, but I feel like I should talk to him."

"Why? Ror, he's never done anything but disappoint you. You don't need this right now."

"Maybe so, but this isn't about me. It's about my Mom and what she needs. I'm sure she'd be happy to see him."

Jess grunted.

"Somehow I don't think Luke will share your opinion on the matter."

"This isn't about him either."

He lifted his hands up.

"Fine. Your mind's made up. But if this ends badly, I reserve the right to say I told you so."

"Granted."

Rory squeezed his hands and stood up.

Jess sighed as he watched her go. He'd never liked Christopher. He despised the man in fact. Anyone who would hurt Rory like he had was an asshole. The only thing stopping him from punching the guy's lights out was the fact that Rory loved him. God knows Christopher didn't deserve it, but she did. Unconditionally. They'd never had a strong bond, but he was still her father and she would love him all her life.

"Hey dad. How are things?"

Jess saw her twirling the engagement ring on her finger, a sign she was nervous.

"Hey, kiddo! Everything's good on my end. How about you?"

He didn't know. Rory heard it immediately. She drew in a deep breath.

"Okay, I guess."

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Sure there is. You've got that tone of yours. Come on, kid, what gives?"

Rory lifted her head and found Jess' gaze. It was encouraging. God bless him.

"I uh, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Well, the beginning's always a good place to start," Chris ventured, trying to put his daughter at ease.

"It's about Mom."

"You guys have a fight or something?"

Rory sighed.

"Believe me, I wish it was that easy."

"Then what is it? Is she mad at me?"

"No, dad, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then please tell, starting to get a little worried, here."

"You should be. More than a little."

Christopher sighed.

"Jesus, Rory, what's going on?"

"It's Mom." The young woman sucked in a breath. "She probably has breast cancer."

"…"

"Dad? Hello? Did we get cut off? Hello?"

"I'm here," he whispered. "Is it true?"

"You honestly think I'd joke about something like this?"

"I… No, of course not. It's just…It's a shock."

"Join the freakin' club," Rory mumbled darkly.

"When…when did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago, Mom had a mammography done and she got the results this morning. Dr. Jim wants her to fly to New York. He booked her an appointment tomorrow at 10:00 with a top-notch oncologist at Albert Einstein's."

"Oh, so it isn't cancer for sure, then, if he wants to check it."

"Like I said, probably. Dr. Jim was 95% sure but he wanted someone more experienced in that department to take a look at it."

"So basically, we're screwed."

Rory let out a shaky breath.

"Pretty much."

"…"

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

"Will you be there tomorrow? It would mean so much to Mom." She paused. "And to me."

"I'm sorry, honey, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I've got Gigi this week. I'm not sure the hospital is a great playground."

"Hire a babysitter."

"It's not that easy to find at the last minute."

"Or I could watch her," Jess offered quietly.

Rory lowered the receiver and covered the mouthpiece with her hand, whipping around incredulously. "You'd do that?"

"Hey, she's _your_ sister, she can't be so bad, right?"

She gazed at him with all the tenderness in the world.

"I love you."

Stating Jess Mariano was not a fan of children was a high understatement. Yet, he'd just willingly offered to spend a whole day with one without any visible pain. He was just full of surprises...

He smiled.

"Back at you. Now talk to your dad, crazy woman."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Dad? Jess said he'd do it! Problem solved."

"Uh, not quite. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with Jess babysitting her. Besides, Gigi barely knows him."

"Bullshit!" Rory blurted out. "Gigi loves Jess, you know that. We babysat her like crazy when you came to visit on business."

"I know, honey, and you were terrific with her, but that's just it. You were two."

"Are saying you don't trust Jess?"

"Let it go, Ror," Jess whispered, rubbing her arm. "It's not worth it."

"It's not that. I just…I don't know him that well yet."

Rory just shook her head, suddenly very tired of what seemed like a repeat of her childhood.

"Fine. You know what Dad? Forget it. You just crawl back into your sheltered bubble while the rest of us actually deal with life."

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Christopher spat, feeling his temper rising.

"You do what you've always done, Dad. You don't take responsibility when you have to and you don't step up when people need you. You're only around for the good times and as soon as a cloud comes in, you bolt."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Think about it, Dad. You were never around when I was a child. You missed it all. But that's okay. I have my own life now. I love talking to you every Sunday and I'll always love you because it comes with the being-your- daughter thing, but I'm not the one who needs right now. Mom is. So could you please come through for her for a change?"

"She doesn't need me, sweetie," Christopher chided, his tone gentler.

"How would you know?"

"She's got Luke for that stuff."

"But she needs you as a friend! _I_ need you!"

"I'm so sorry, kid. I wish I could be there so bad…"

Rory's shoulders slumped and Jess saw her face fall. He felt his fists curl into balls at his sides.

"Whatever. You go be a coward."

"That it is so not fair and you know it."

"Bye, Dad. Don't bother calling me again."

"Rory, wait-"

"Have a nice life."

Rory slammed the receiver back in its cradle, sat down and took her head in her hands.

"Go ahead," she mumbled. "Say it."

Jess knelt down in front of her and gently took Rory's hands in his so he could see her face.

"Say what?"

"Oh, come on, you're just being cruel. I know you're dying to say you told me so."

"No, I'm not. Teenage Jess certainly would've been, but not this version of me."

"You're too nice."

"No, I just don't like to see you hurting, that's all."

Rory's brow furrowed; she was deep in thought.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah, babe."

"Why has my dad never come through for me?"

"Because he's a fucking idiot."

"Jess!

``Well, he _is_.``

"Jess, I'm serious … You've been there with Jimmy and Liz, I want your perspective on this."

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll answer, but stop Jess-ing me."

Rory smiled a little.

"Deal."

Jess thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Maybe he just didn't know how to be there for you. I know it's a moronic answer, but it's all I got. I mean, some people are just not cut out to be parents."

"Very true," Rory mumbled, thinking of Emily and Richard Gilmore, Lorelai's parents. "But what do I do about it?"

Jess chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Count on you to ask me what to _do_ about everything."

"Well, bully, I can't stay still and you know it."

"Sadly, yes."

She nudged him in the ribs.

"Answer my question. Anything I can do to try and fix it?"

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

Jess played with a strand of Rory's chestnut hair.

"How many years have you been asking yourself that question?"

The young woman sighed.

"Twenty three. No, actually make that seventeen. I couldn't formulate such a complex question before age six."

"And have you found an answer?"

"I see your point," she grumbled. "So you're telling me I just sit there and watch it crumble?"

"No, drama queen. I'm suggesting you enjoy the good moments you have with your dad when they come and try to let the rest go."

"Sounds easy."

"Are you seriously going to go against everything I say?" he smirked.

"Today I am. It's my prerogative."

"Fair enough."

``Hey, what time is it anyway? ``

Jess checked his wristwatch.

``Nine. ``

Rory leaned her head against the armrest, closing her eyes.

``You`re kidding me.``

``Nope.``

``Man, time goes by slow…``

``Well, of course it'll look that way if you just sit there watching it go by.``

Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

``Helpful, thank you.``

``Anytime.``

A minute later, Jess sprung up, dragging Rory with him.

``What are you doing?``

``I`ve got an idea.``

``Care to share?``

``You'll see when we get to it.``

``I don't like surprises,`` Rory pouted.

``You'll like this one, Grinch.``

She stopped in her tracks.

``Grinch? You're calling _me_ a Grinch? Mr. Broody, professional- gloom- and -doom at your service?``

Jess smirked.

``I like that. But you have to admit that while you have yet to perfect the art of petulance, you still have your grumpy moments.``

``Name one!``

``Until you have your first coffee in the morning, I keep a safe distance. When you`re writing an article and isn't going well, I avoid being in the same room as you. If it`s that glorious time of the month for you and God forbid I forgot to buy more coffee, no matter what time it is, I know that if I value my life I will hit the drugstore immediately upon your discovery of my crime. Need I say more?``

``My future husband is a meanie.``

``You won't be saying that after you see my surprise,`` Jess promised.

``I beg to differ.``

``You love me.``

``That I do, despite you stating in no uncertain terms that I am Incredible Hulk.``

Jess chuckled.

``Upstairs. Now.``

Rory obeyed half-heartedly, mumbling to herself all the way up to the master bedroom.

She stepped in, taking in the room.

``Did you make the bed? That's a nice surprise!``

``That`s it. No surprise for you.`` Jess turned around and headed out.

``No, wait!``

Rory ran after him and hugged him from behind.

``I'm sorry I mocked you,`` she whispered in his ear, placing a kiss just below it. ``Can I have my surprise? Please.``

``Manipulator,`` Jess smiled. ``You'll get it but you have to let me go first.``


End file.
